


EXO Drabble (Exoplanet AU)

by XTC7898



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, EXO Planet AU, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTC7898/pseuds/XTC7898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabble about EXO on exoplanet. OT12</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXO Drabble (Exoplanet AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, there isn't really plot and it's pretty badly written, so read at your own risk! It's basically made of super short scenes. Oh and all the members have powers so there's a list at the bottom if it get's confusing.

Suho grimaces, pulling a face at the snarling beasts in front of him. This was the seventh herd they had met that day. 

“Well now it’s just annoying,” he muttered, eyebrow twitching. “Take cover,” Suho added, shoving his irritated rainbow haired companion behind him. 

Junmyeon sighed, twisting the bronze colored ring off his right ring finger. With a snap of his wrist, the singer sent the ring flying in the air. He scowled, hand pointed toward the airborn ring, fingers spread. The ring glowed, still spinning in air. Tendrils curled over the ring, seemingly coming from the inside of the metal circle. They soon turned into streams, jets of icy water swirling like a tornado in the center of the clearing. Suho smirked, pleased. His eyebrows furrowed as he forced the water towards the bewildered beasts, and quickly the water engulfed the animals, drowning them where they stood. 

The water withdrew and the beasts collapsed, dead. The ring dropped, straight into the outstretched palm of the water mage. 

“I could’ve done it,” Sehun grumped, stepping forward to stand by his leader. Suho nodded.

“I know, just felt like some practice,” Junmyeon explained. 

“Like you need it, hyung.”

~~~~~~~

“Hyung! Sehun-ah!” Baekhyun’s enthusiastic cry greeted the duo as they arrived at the camp. The short boy bounded towards Sehun and Junmyeon, radiant smile lighting up the small clearing. 

“Hey, Baekhyun-ah,” Junmyeon smiled in return. “It smells good, is Kyungsoo cooking?” Baekhyun nodded. 

“Yep! How was your trip?” another voice cut into the conversation. 

“Tao!” Sehun yelped, startled. He recovered quickly, giving Tao a one handed hug and a slap upside the head. The martial artist giggled, cheerfully swinging his nunchucks. His fellow maknae looked down curiously at the weapon. “Were you practicing?” Tao nodded.

“Uh-huh. Watch.” The blond boy dug out a coin from his pockets and tossed it upwards. He twirled his nunchuck towards the coin, smirking when it froze in midair. “Ta-dah!” 

Suho laughed gently. “Nice job, Tao-ah! But why do you need the nunchuck?” Tao pouted. 

“It’s for moral support,” was his honest response. Baekhyun snickered.

~~~~~~~

“Jongdae! Jongdae-ah where are you? Jongdae, you hiding, useless turd!!” Luhan giggled from his spot beside Minseok as Baekhyun’s cheerful voice echoed across the clearing. “If you don’t come soon and start the campfire, I’ll tell Junmyeon-hyung about that time when you snuck into his tent when he was---mmPH!!” This time, Baekhyun ended in an indignant squawk as an unusually flustered Jongdae appeared and covered the light mage’s mouth. 

“Why couldn’t you just get Chanyeol-ah to start the fire?” Jongdae groaned, cheeks still pink. Baekhyun shook his head, smile waning. 

“Yeollie still feel’s sick, so he was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him up,” the mage explained. 

“Oh,” Jongdae murmured. He gives Baekhyun an encouraging smile. “I heard he’s getting better though.”

“And Yixing just got back with Yifan. He went straight to your guys’ tent,” Luhan adds from his log beside the campfire. Baekhyun smiles in surprised happiness, and bounces a little, happy to hear their healing unicorn is back and tending to his best friend

“Now light the fire, you turd!” Jongdae laughs at Baekhyun’s changed demeanor, eyes twinkling. 

“Alright, alright,” the lightning mage unsheathes his small dagger. There’s a small popping noise and a miniature lightning bolt jumps from the dagger to the fire. The smell of smoke and burning wood fills the clearing. Luhan smiles happily. He slides one arm around Minseok, cuddling against his best friend and partner. 

~~~~~~~

“Yeollie?” Chanyeol blinks at the sound of his best friend’s voice. 

“Baek?” There’s a soft touch at his blanket covered shoulder and Baekhyun’s face appears above his. He’s holding a bowl of soup. Chanyeol sits up. 

“Kyungsoo made really good soup and I know you haven’t eaten yet,” explained Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiles softly and accepts the bowl offered to him. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol eat for a moment before sitting down beside his friend. Blinking in the dark of the tent, Baekhyun shifts his hands to form a kind of sphere shape. He watches absently as a pinprick of light appears between his hands and slowly expands until it lights up the entire tent. Baekhyun pushes the light gently to the top of the tent, out of the way.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun make the light over his bowl of soup. He has seen Baekhyun make many of them before, and all of the tents have a permanent light (courtesy of a charm Baekhyun had made) but Chanyeol never tires from watching his friend’s slender hands create magic. 

Chanyeol quickly finished the soup, gulping down every last drop. He stands, stretching. He doesn’t feel tired anymore, and his limbs have stopped aching. 

“I can take the bowl back, Baek,” the rapper says. Baekhyun jumps up. 

“No, you should rest. I got it,” Baekhyun declares, reaching for the bowl. He pouts when Chanyeol only holds the bowl above his head, at a height Baekhyun knows he’ll never be able to reach. 

“Yixing came by and I feel completely better. Really,” Chanyeol grins. Yixing is really a healing unicorn, he thinks happily.

“We’ll go together, okay?” Baekhyun smiles.

“Okay.” Chanyeol grins dorkily back.

~~~~~~~

Jongin pauses as he enters the EXO camp. He’s tired, exhausted from his journey to find some herb or other for Yixing to study. The lights floating outside around the campfire are dim and only a few lights glow from the tents. The campfire is empty. Except for a Do Kyungsoo. And it just so happens that Do Kyungsoo was singing. With a guitar.

“ _ It’s my turn to cry _ ,” Kyungsoo sings softly. He dissolves into humming from that point, frowning in concentration as he strums the guitar. Jongin fights the urge to jump out and explain that it is  _ never _ Kyungsoo’s turn to cry because he is Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo is too nice to everyone and everything and deserves only the best. 

As Jongin listens to Kyungsoo’s beautiful rendition of  _ My Turn to Cry _ , he feels parts of himself slowly start to cry inside until he figures that if he stays listening to Kyungsoo any longer, he is either going to break down and start crying or confess to the man himself, pour out all his hidden feelings, and get rejected. So Jongin does what every other coward does and teleports his butt straight to his tent to avoid embarrassing himself.

Kyungsoo is not quite sure when Jongin arrived back at their cozy little camp. But he is back and in their tent and so Kyungsoo should be able to sleep soundly again, without worrying over Jongin’s safety.  _ Should _ being the keyword. Because Jongin is back, but he is crying. Kyungsoo stares. 

“Jongin-ah, what is wrong?” he whispers, hand reaching over to pat the dancer’s muscled back. Said dancer is currently curled into a ball on his bedroll in their shared tent. 

“A-ah, n-nothin’,” Jongin chokes out. He is so tired, so tired of hiding from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s choice of song tonight did not help. Kyungsoo frowns, tugging at the overly long sweater sleeves covering his hands. He doesn’t have the slightest clue about what is going on. So he just reaches over and hugs Jongin. 

~~~~~~~

Yifan wakes up before Yixing. The camp is quiet when Yifan steps outside their tent. He makes his way to a convenient tree stump at the edge of camp and pulls out his latest project. It’s a blue scarf this time, almost completed. And it’s for Yixing. Yifan picked up knitting after he and Yixing helped out an elderly woman with her farm last winter. He finds it relaxing.

There’s a soft rustling noise as the flap to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s tent opens. Yifan watches curiously as the two step outside. They haven’t seen him yet. Yifan opens his mouth to call out a greeting, but stops when he notices their hands. Interlocked. He can’t fight the smirk spreading across his face. He can’t hear their whispering, but he can see when Kyungsoo stands on his tiptoes to give a Jongin a gentle peck on the lips. What he can hear, though, is Jongin’s surprised squeak and Kyungsoo’s quiet laugh. Yifan slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles, gathers his needles and yarn, and turns away, afraid he will reveal himself by his laughing if he watches anymore. He retreats further back into the woods, back to the clearing, but he catches a glimpse of the couple kissing once more as he turns away.

Once Yifan finds a suitable spot, he sits down again and works, fingers moving relentlessly until he is done. He pulls a small folded sheet of paper from his pocket. It is a letter to Yixing. A confession. Yifan thinks briefly about Kyungsoo and Jongin kissing in the morning sunlight, their happiness when they are together. 

He pins the letter to the scarf and heads back to camp. Yixing is still sleeping. Perfect. Yifan drops the scarf and letter beside Yixing’s head and exits the tent. Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting facing each other, quietly talking. They don’t stop smiling. Yifan winks and they flush.

“I’ll be back. Going out to fly.” With that, Yifan spreads his wings, jumps into the air, and then he is gone. He hopes Yixing likes his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai- Teleportation  
> D.O- Earth  
> Baekhyun- Light  
> Chanyeol- Fire  
> Jongdae- Lightning  
> Suho- Water  
> Sehun- Wind  
> Tao- Time  
> Lu Han- Telepathy  
> Xiumin-Ice  
> Yixing- Healing  
> Kris- Flight  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 


End file.
